


The best medicine (is a smile)

by IcyPheonix



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Bittersweetshipping, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Post-Canon, polyship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9292979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyPheonix/pseuds/IcyPheonix
Summary: Sora and Shun pay Yuya a visit in an effort to cheer him up.Set post-canon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a ship I didn't know I needed, then episode 136 happened(as did Preyshipping haha).

There were few things in life that Sora could say he hated, and hospitals had just made that list.

Sure, Akaba Reiji said it was needed, they all needed to be seen by a doctor and have their injuries treated, but he wasn’t the one that had been confined to bed because his injuries made it hurt even to move.

Sora’s ribs were all broken, cracked or bruised in some way and his left arm had been broken. And he hated it.

“I’m going to go crazy if I have to stay here any longer!”

“Implying you weren’t crazy in the first place.”

Sora glanced up at the voice, not even having heard the door open in the first place.

“Aren’t you supposed to be resting too Shun?” he asked.

The Xyz duelist leaned against the frame of the door, arms crossed over his chest. Sora knew for a fact that his injuries were just as bad as his own, or should have been, so being up and wandering around meant he’d snuck out of his room. Again.

“Well I can leave if you want,” he said. “But you won’t be getting any of this.” He held up a small plastic bag, which was filled with brightly coloured sweets.

Sora’s eyes widened at the sight of the forbidden snack-his stash had been confiscated by the staff when he’d been admitted, and it was, as far as he was concerned, the worst thing ever. So whenever Shun stopped by, which had been a couple times, he snuck Sora some sweets. Sora wasn't going to ask where he got them.

“Oh well, I suppose you can stay then,” he said. “Just, gimme those.”

A small smirk tugged at Shun’s lips as he stepped inside, dragging a chair over to Sora’s bedside. “Alright you gremlin, it’s yours,” he said, dropping the bag in Sora’s lap as he sat down. “I guess I don’t have to ask how you’ve been.”

“I’ve been better,” he said, rooting through the bag with his one good arm. His left arm was bound in a cast from his elbow to his wrist, his fingers only just able to move and wiggle. “Ugh, green jelly beans. You can have those.” He dropped a handful into Shun’s lap before popping a red one into his mouth.

“You have a problem.”

“Maybe, but you’re feeding it. So, how’s Yuya doing?”

Shun’s face fell and he looked at the green candy in his hands. “Yuto says there’s no change. He still won’t talk to anyone, refuses visitors, and now, Yuto said he’s barely eating.”

Sora frowned, shoulders sagging, “That’s not good.”

Physically Yuya had been in good shape, but emotionally and mentally, he was a wreck. When the found him after the fighting, he had been in the middle of a break down and it took everything Yuto had to keep him from hurting himself.

After he was brought to the hospital, alongside his counterparts, he just simply shut down. Even Yuzu couldn’t get him to speak.

“That settles it, we’re going to see Yuya,” said Sora, quickly stuffing the bag under his pillow.

“We? You can’t get out of bed.”

Sora smirked as he pulled the sheet aside and swung his feet over the edge, “I can if you carry me.”

“I am not carrying you anywhere.”

Sora smirked, “Well, I guess I’ll just tell the nurses you snuck out again. I’m sure they’d love to hear that.”

Shun clicked his tongue in annoyance, even if they had made up Sora still seemed to enjoy pushing his buttons. “Fine, I’ll take you, but it’s going to cost you.”

“Cost me?”

“A little bit of dignity.”

 

Sora scowled, arms folded over his chest as Shun made his way down the hall, Sora held bridal style in his arms. One arm was wrapped around his shoulders while the other supported him under his knees and Sora was propping himself against Shun's chest.

“I hate you so much right now.”

“Well I have to be careful after all,” said Shun with a teasing grin, “I mean, how else am I going to carry you without aggravating your injuries? Your ribs are broken after all.”

“I think I liked it better when you hated me.”

“Hush, we’re almost there.”

Sora sighed with a pout, turning his attention to the hall ahead.

Yuya and his counterparts were all being kept in the same wing, apart from the rest of the Lancers.

Yugo’s door was open and he was sitting chatting with Rin, clearly in good spirits all things considered; Yuri’s was shut tight as usual and Yuto was waiting in the doorway to his room.

At the sight of Shun and Sora he raised an eyebrow curiously, “I’m not even going to ask,” he said with a head shake.

“How’s Yuya?” asked Shun.

Yuto frowned, “No change. He won’t even talk to me. I’m worried Shun. This isn’t like him at all.”

“Then we’re going to have to talk to him after all,” said Sora. “Shun, open the door.”

“I have my hands full with you pint-size, unless you expect me to grow extra arms.”

Yuto sighed, rubbing his forehead in exasperation. “I’ll do it, but don’t say I didn’t warn you, he hasn’t said anything in days.” He tapped the door softly as he opened it, “Yuya, you have visitors.”

Yuya was curled up on his bed, his knees drawn to his chest with his face buried into his knees. He was dressed in plain hospital clothes; even his goggles had been taken from him.

Sora felt his stomach sink at the sight, he’d never seen Yuya look so down before, not like that.

“Hey Yuya, it’s me, Sora!”

“Please go away,” he mumbled, drawing his knees closer with his arms. His voice was quiet and flat, any trace of emotion gone.

“No way, besides, I brought you something.” He reached into his shirt and pulled out something from around his neck. “I found it during all the fighting, it’s your pendant. You should have it back.” Sora knew the doctor would have taken it away from him if they knew he'd had it, they'd taken everything else from him save his disk and deck, so he'd been hiding it under his pillow.

The bed creaked slightly as Shun set Sora down beside Yuya, taking a moment to stretch his shoulders and sit down as well.

“Come on, take it.” Sora held it out to Yuya, who still refused to raise his head from his knees.

“I don’t want it, now go away please.”

“Yuya…”

“I said go away!” He snapped, finally raising his head, cheeks stained with tears. “How, how can you sit here, how can you talk to me after what I did? I almost killed you-no I tried to kill you, both of you; I tried to destroy the world! I’m nothing but a monster.” He trembled, hands shaking as they gripped his knees.

For a moment Sora was quiet, staring at Yuya in shock, then, there was a resounding smack of skin on skin, causing Shun and Yuya to jump back.

Yuya brought his had to his cheek in shock, eyes wide as he stared at Sora. Sora had just slapped him in the face, with his good hand.

“No, no you’re not,” sobbed Sora. “You’re not a monster Yuya, you’re my friend. Don’t talk like that Yuya, because it’s not true. Look at Shun and I. We both tried to kill each other and now look.” Tears burned down his cheeks as his shoulders shook. “If I can forgive him, I can forgive you. And I do forgive you. I don’t care what you did, that wasn’t you Yuya. That was Zarc.”

“But I was Zarc, I am Zarc.”

Sora shook his head, loose hair flying around, “No you’re not. You were part of him sure, but you’re not-you aren’t him. You’re Sakaki Yuya, you’re my friend. You never wanted to hurt anyone, but he made you. You're Sakaki Yuya, you make people smile.” There was a thump as he half-heartedly hit Yuya with his cast bound arm. “But you’re an idiot, a stupid, stupid idiot. You’re not a monster Yuya, you’re my friend and I forgive you, I forgive you. I was always going to forgive you.”

Every time Yuya tried to speak he was cut of by another thump of Sora’s cast-bound arm hitting his head.

“You’ll never be a monster, not to me, you got that? You stupid, stupid friend of mine.”

“Ok I got it, but Sora, could you please. Stop. Hitting me. With. Your. Cast!”

Sora let his arm fall into his lap with a thump as he sniffled; wiping tears from his eyes with his other hand.

“Will you take this then?” he asked, holding up Yuya’s pendant. “And then, smile again?”

Yuya hesitated for a moment, staring at the pendant that hung between them. “I-I don’t know,” he said, looking away. “I hurt people Sora, I hurt a lot of people. I don’t deserve to smile, not when I took away other people’s smiles.” His shoulders slumped again as he drew his legs close to his chest.

“Because, because you’re Sakaki Yuya, the greatest Entertainment duelist in the world, in the dimensions even!” said Sora. He pressed his head into Yuya’s chest, grabbing his shirt with one hand as he nearly wiggled into Yuya's lap. “And if you can’t smile, what hope is there for everyone else? Smile even when you’re down, right?”

Shun took the necklace from Sora’s hand, working his fingers free of the cord, and slipped it over Yuya’s head.

“Everyone’s worried about you Yuya,” he said. “And he’s right, we don’t blame you, it’s not your fault.”

“Sora, Kurosaki…”

“Ah just call him Shun, that’s what I do,” said Sora, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.

“You never asked if you could, you just assumed.”

Sora stuck his tongue out, “Oh yeah, what about you Mr. Jumping straight to a first name basis? Don’t think I didn’t hear you call me ‘Sora’ out there on the battlefield.”

Shun’s cheeks flushed, “It was spur of the moment. I was, worried.”

“I bet you were.” Sora grinned teasingly at him, only deepening the redness on Shun’s face, and Yuya laughed, a sound that caught both of their attention.

Shoulder’s shaking, and trying to hide partly behind his hand, Yuya was laughing at them.

“You guys, you’re too much,” he laughed.

“Hey, we hear laughter, that’s good right?” asked Yugo from outside the door. “Can we finally come in?”

“Yugo, don’t be rude, let them have some time,” hissed Rin, and Yuya heard the sounds of Yugo being dragged off.

“Seems you have some eager visitors,” said Shun.

“Y-yeah, it seems so,” said Yuya, cracking a slight smile.

“So, you feeling any better?” asked Sora.

Yuya nodded, “Yeah, thanks to you two.”

“I’d like to stay, but Shun here needs to get me back to my room before the nurses find out I’m missing.”

Yuya frowned, giving him a curious look, “Why does Kuro-Shun have to help?”

Sora responded by lifting up his shirt, revealing the multitude of stiff bandages underneath. “Did, I do that?” asked Yuya, voice quiet.

“A bit of you, a bit of him, a bit of Synchro, I think everyone got in on this action,” said Sora, wincing as he smoothed his shirt out. “Now come on Shun, you’re my accomplice after all, so unless you want to get into trouble too...”

Shun sighed as he picked Sora up again, the latter smiling at Yuya as they left the room.

“See ya later Yuya. Maybe now you can come visit me.”

“Yeah, maybe,” said Yuya, managing a small smile. Maybe Sora was right, maybe he could smile again.


End file.
